Underneath the Trees
by Priestess of Dawn XD
Summary: One night in the Smash mansion, Samus has trouble sleeping and can't figure out why. Maybe that sound coming from outside has something to do with it.


**Just a short little story I came up with a bit ago. Coincidentily, I wrote this while I slept. Can be interpreted as a pairing or just as a conversation. It's all up to the reader. So enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Super Smash Brothers or the characters**

It didn't happen often, but it had happened this night. A roll, a turn, a twist. Shift the blankets. Fluff the pillows. Toss everything onto the floor in frustration.

She didn't need a drink of water. She didn't need to use the bathroom. So what was this unknown, unseen force that prevented her sleep?

The blonde bounty hunter sat up in her bed, rolling her shoulders and cracking her neck. Legs swung over the bed, stretching as she stood and made a slow stroll over to the clock on top of the dresser.

She cursed at the red digits. 2:39. Definitely not in the pm, either. With a frustrated sigh, Samus sauntered on over to the window, wondering, perhaps, if it were too warm in the room.

Silver moonlight streamed through as soon as she tore open the blinds. It always amazed her, though she would never admit it, to see the moonlight spilling through into the night, cascading down into the forest just beyond the gardens lining the east wall of the mansion.

It really was mesmerizing, though not enough so to warrant her constant and recent bouts of insomnia. The moon wasn't a proper response to her sleepless night problems.

Going back to her original theory of the room being too warm, she reached around until she found the handle and pulled the window open. A cool breeze greeted her, slightly tossing her stray golden locks about.

Samus admired the scene in front of her for a few moments before deciding to give sleep another chance. As she turned back, however, something caught her attention. She almost swore to herself it was just the wind, but something in the back of her mind knew otherwise.

A sound, indeed carried by the wind, but not the breeze itself, reached her ears. A faint sound, barely existent, coming from the direction of the forest.

In order to get a better gauge, the female bounty hunter brought her head up to the window, bending so her ear faced outwards. The faint noise continued, almost as if it had a rhythm to it as well. It was just so faint, taunting her, mocking her, not enough to decipher, yet just enough to keep her interested.

"Dammit..." Samus muttered, knowing she'd never get back to sleep now, not unless she went out and discovered what that sound was. It had to be one of the other smashers, but who?

Fixing her ponytail and grabbing her pistol, Samus headed out the door. As expected, the hall was silent. Most people were asleep at 2 in the morning, something she wished she could be doing right now, but instead she found herself running after some strange noise coming from the forest.

Samus was never as sociable as many of the other smashers, like Peach and Pit, nor was she as polite or graceful as Zelda and Marth. She wasn't arrogant or egotistical, like Captain Falcon, or even socially awkward and just plain strange, like Snake. She wasn't shy or rude, like Lucas and Ganondorf, and didn't think she was better than anyone else. Though, as some people claimed, she had a sharp tongue, Samus just wasn't one to waste time on small talk. She was, however, one that preferred a bit of solitude, away from the others, where she had plenty time to think or work without loud distractions.

So what did she plan to say to this person? Well, Samus hadn't gotten that far in her plan quite yet. She had just hoped to find a source to the strange noise.

Samus crept to the front door, moving quickly and quietly, though there was no need as everyone else was asleep.

Unlatching the door, and after a single push, she was outside. The night air felt cool on her skin, her pajama outfit of T-shirt and sweats suddenly feeling light and flimsy.

She proceeded on towards the forest, the sound carried by the wind was much more prominent now, and she could make out music, just as she suspected earlier.

It came from a source unknown to her. Not any instrument she was familiar with. Not a flute, or a clarinet, but something in the woodwind family, definitely. Perhaps a cross of the two?

Either way, the sound played over and over in a smooth rhythm, the notes harmoniously tying in together. Samus couldn't help but walk faster. She was now in the gardens, passing Peach's flower beds and the small vegetable patches she tended to.

Now, she could hear the music clearly. A low note, it appeared, followed by two slightly higher ones. Played over and over, but it didn't sound repetitive or simple. The sound seemed almost as if it were born of the forest, of these trees and grass.

Samus stuck to the stone path that cut through the forest, as she wasn't wearing any shoes and would rather not step on anything sharp or prickly.

But a little ways past, Samus noticed the sound was off to the side of the path. She would need to stray from the path in order to find it.

Luckily for her, there was a clearing, with only soft grass beneath her feet. Tightening the grip on her pistol, she continued further until she spotted a small pond, the moonlight glistening and reflecting off the shimmery surface. Trees surrounded the small clearing, as if to help conceal it from outsiders, and a small stump rested slightly off to one side of the clearing.

On top of that stump, Samus realized, was the source of the music. A lone figure sat, holding a small instrument up to their mouth, green outfit blending into the surroundings as if it belonged.

She approached slowly, walking behind the person so as not to be discovered. Link, she realized. Who else wore a green tunic? But, why was he out here playing music at a time like this?

She didn't want to interrupt his beautiful music, but she had to know. In a way, he was a bit like her, always keeping his distance in a group of people, offering little into the conversation, but always listening nonetheless. He was someone she hadn't paid much attention to, though they had both been here since the beginning of the smash tournaments.

Suddenly, the music halted, and the air grew uncomfortably silent.

Link turned his head, looking every bit like she would assume an elf from the forest would, with his pointy ears and green attire. Only the shield stood out, that metal, ancient piece of defense, and for a moment, Samus had to stop and wonder what it might be like to live in a time where electricity and guns didn't exist.

It was a moment before he spoke. "Couldn't sleep?" He wasn't angry at her for interrupting. Curious, maybe. But not angry.

Samus sighed, not moving from her spot. "Yeah." She rubbed her arm awkwardly, unsure what to say. "I heard your music. From my window."

He nodded slightly, as if understanding, before turning back to face the pond. Samus studied the Hylian with her eyes for a moment, before coming over to stand by his side. "So... you couldn't sleep either?"

It was a moment before he spoke, as if choosing his words. "No, not exactly."

Now she was confused. "Then what?"

Another pause. Samus hadn't considered that this guy might actually be shy. No doubt he was smart, and a well-respected fighter. But, there was something else about him. Something different. Not strange or odd, just different. Almost... mysterious.

"Whenever there's a full moon, I come out here." He spoke so suddenly she almost missed it.

Hmm. Samus realized this may end up in a long story, so she settled down into the grass beside the stump, patiently waiting for him to continue. He didn't have his sword with him, or any other weapons, as far as she could tell, so right away she knew he didn't fear anything in these woods.

Even so, he must've had some kind of gadgets with him, in case something happened. Precautions. Every fighter felt the same.

Her eyes traced the medieval patterns made with intricate care across the sharp metal surface of his shield.

He didn't offer anymore into the conversation, and Samus wasn't used to social etiquette, so she simply waited, in suspense, for the hylian to continue.

"There was this kid..." He finally said. "A kid who lived in the forest when I was young. He stole a mask, but it wasn't just any mask. It was this magical mask, and he let the power control him."

Samus shifted in the grass beside him. This was getting interesting.

"If I didn't stop him in three days, the moon would fall and crash into the earth."

Samus was on the edge of her seat. Well, she would've been, if she were in an actual chair. "And then what?"

"This ocarina is the only reason I'm alive. It's the only reason the entire town is still alive, skull kid is back to normal, and the mask salesman is happy again." Nevermind the fact that the happy mask salesman was a creeper to begin with.

Well, Samus had definitely gotten her answer. She didn't know how a musical instrument could defy gravity and save the world, unless it was some kind of magic, which was usually the case in the medieval worlds.

The Hylian turned towards her. "That's why whenever there's a full moon, I come out here. Maybe, just in case something happens."

There was a short pause before, "well, it sounds like you miss the forest too. Didn't you grow up in one?"

Link was silent, perhaps contemplating how she had come across this bit of information.

"Zelda told me," she added, as if she knew he was wondering that. Not that she'd asked. Zelda often spoke of Link at random intervals, and Samus was a bit surprised to learn she had retained some of it.

Link gave a slight nod, acknowledging her answer. He remained silent for a moment, before turning to her and asking, "are you going back?"

There was really no more reason to stay out here. She had found what the source of the sound was. Now she could sleep peacefully. But, a question still lingered around in her thoughts. "What about you? I mean, are you staying out here all night?" She asked quickly, ashamed at the hint of concern in her voice. She needed to keep up her tough reputation.

Link gazed up at the large moon looming above them. "Yeah. But I won't play music anymore if it's keeping you up."

Samus almost laughed. It wasn't the music that kept her up. It was her own curiosity! She hadn't even heard it until she opened the window, and even then it was faint!

Besides, she hadn't expected him to be so willing to give up his hobby for someone he rarely even spoke to. That said something in itself about his character.

"You're fine," she assured him. "I think I only heard it because the wind carried it this way." She paused. "But its nice, actually. Does that tune have a name?"

Link kept his gaze straight. "Saria's song."

Samus assumed Saria was a girl, but Link didn't elaborate, so she didn't know the story. Whether she was alive, or if he made it for her, or she made it for him. All she knew was that he seemed fond of it, or perhaps that was her own, sleep-deprived mind at play.

The blonde bounty hunter stood from her spot on the grass. "Yeah," she said, more to herself than to him, "I should probably get going, then."

Link glanced over at her. "Alright..." He acted as if he wanted to say more, but nothing followed.

"Well, goodnight," Samus said to him, wondering what else she was supposed to say, and wondering if he would really be out here all night.

"Goodnight," he replied, raising the ocarina to his lips.

Samus waited for more, feeling there was something else to follow. Or feeling that their encounter had been left unfinished. "Well, alright. It... was nice talking to you."

Then she took a few steps back, about to spin around and hightail it out of there before she said something else that was stupid.

His reply came in the form of, "same," causing her to turn back and show off a rare smile. The Hylian smiled back, before saying one last gift of parting. "I'll play you something else tomorrow night." There was a hint of playfulness in his voice. Very small, very faint, but definitely there.

And Samus thought that was a good enough way to end the day.

 **Let me know what you think! A review would be much appreciated**.


End file.
